Truth Potion Mishap
by Teian Heru
Summary: Sasuke never expected this to happen to him. He really didn't. Now, he has to deal with saying what he actually feels...oh joy. Join him as he faces the side effects of a Truth Potion. Yaoi, of course. Lemons later on...
1. That purple stuff is not tomato flavored

**Truth Potion Mishap**

**By Teian Heru**

_**A new story! I'm not sure if I'm going to make this into a multi-chaptered story or a loooooooooooooooong one-shot story, yet.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, things would be different. :3 Anyway, enjoy and comment. Danke!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: The Plan!<strong>

Sasuke was confused. Why would they ask HIM to do that? Why couldn't they just ask Naruto? He wasn't doing anything important. He **CLAIMS** he's on some secret mission to inspect the Raamen at Ichi Raku's *Which everyone knows it a lie*.

Sasuke sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei..." he called, making the white haired man stand up and look at the raven.

"Hm?"

"Naruto's not here..." he called and sighed again.

"And he's getting on my nerves..."

Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke's anger and patted him on the head. Sasuke growled.

"Why you-"

"Naruto's doing something for Sakura." he said and Sasuke blinked. Sakura?

"Why would he be doing something for HER? She doesn't even like him as a friend." he stated and Kakashi sighed.

"Well, things change..." he pondered, looking back into his book. Sasuke sighed for the third time that day, looking at the ground. Kakashi wondered why Sasuke was so concerned about Naruto. Ever since they were assigned to the same team, they've always yelled and fought each other. It was getting cold, and Sasuke wanted to get on with this.

"Sensei-"

"We're here!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison as they came into the clearing. Sasuke fumed a bit, but held his usual stoic composer. Sakura has a bag with her, as did Naruto. Sasuke studied the blonde's current appearance, he wasn't wearing his usual orange jumpsuit...

"What's with the sudden change in clothing, dobe?" he said, smirking and Naruto pouted. Of course it be Sasuke to kill his mood.

"I just wanted to, teme." he snarled and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said and looked at Sakura.

"What's in the bag?" he asked and Sakura gave him a perplexing look. Sasuke was sure talkative today. Fumbling over the right words to say, she opened it.

"Um...just some things my mom asked me to get." she said quickly, but Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you ask Naruto to go with you?" he asked and Sakura and Naruto both looked at each other for a minute before turning back to the Uchiha. Kakashi smirked to himself to this, this was just too fun...

"Um...I just wanted him too...okay?" she said nervously, and Sasuke snorted.

"Tch. Yeah, and you're the one who says that Naruto is the most annoying thing on the planet." he said and looked at the blonde.

"Am I right, dobe?"

"He may be, but he's helpful...when he's not annoying." she said, choosing her words carefully. Sasuke nodded, not fully understand Sakura's true reason for dragging Narurto along to help her with her errands, but chose not to care about it anymore. As Sasuke turned his head the opposite direction, Sakura and Naruto gulped.

'That was too close...' Sakura mouthed and Naruto nodded slightly in agreement.

Naruto and Sakura had conjured up a plan to make the Uchiha more happy and not in such an Emo-tastic mood, for a while, at least. They went to Tsunade for the okay, and got it easily. All they need now was the ingredients for the potion, and got that as well. Sakura giggled aloud.

"Do we have any training or a mission today?" she asked and Kakashi sighed.

"No. I just wanted to see how everyone was doing." he said and got a glare from the young avenger. Really? He growled.

"You made me waste my time..." he said lowly and stood up.

"Call me when we have something productive to do." he spat and left. Kakashi shook his head, Sasuke was just too uptight. He turned to his other genin, who were smirking.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" he asked and Naruto chuckled.

"We're making a truth potion for Sasuke." he said and Kakashi's eyes widened. 'A truth potion, eh? Well, if this is successful, they're in for a big surprise...or a few big surprises...' he thought and coughed.

"Well...just be careful. Especially you, Naruto." he said and left. Both Sakura and Naruto looked at each other.

"What did you think he meant?" he asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno...but lets start this thing!" he said and Sakura nodded, dragging him to her house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>**

"What? No way, Sakura..." Naruto whined, looking at the potion bottle on the floor. Sakura sighed.

"It was a dud. Sorry for making you come with me yesterday..." she said, and Naruto sighed.

"It's alright. But...are you sure?"

She nodded.

"What are we missing?"

"I...I'm not sure..."

"Then-"

"-Lady Tsunade said it had to turn purple..."

"...It's purple."

"No. It's Magenta!"

"How can you be so sure? It could be that ghostly purple..."

"...G-Ghostly purple?"

"H-Hey! don't laugh at me! It's not a dud! Let's use it on the teme!"

"Fine, but if anything happens that not suppose to happen...it will be your butt being toasted by Lady Tsunade."

Naruto snorted at that.

"I'll live. Now, lets go meet up with Kakashi and the teme!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi was actually early today. There was no reason behind it...okay, I'm lying, her really wanted to know what would happen today with that Truth potion! He was acting like a kid in a candy store...kind of. Moving on, he was waiting for the others to show.<p>

"Sensei!"

As if on cue, Sakura and Naruto came to the training grounds, with big smiles plastered on their faces. Kakashi chuckled.

"Was it a success?" he asked and Sakura flushed a bit.

"Well...Naruto's sure it is...but..."

"Don't listen to her, Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure it will work!" Naruto interjected and Kakashi nodded. They looked around.

"Um..sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked and Sasuke sighed, scaring her and Naruto. Sasuke yawned and rubbed his eyes a bit, looking at the three.

"Did you get enough sleep last night, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"For some reason...I couldn't go to sleep," he lied.

"Something was keeping me up." he said. Okay...it wasn't a total lie. Naruto looked at Sasuke worryingly. Sasuke looked really tired.

"What's wrong, teme?" he asked Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Like I'd ever tell you, dobe." he said and Naruto pouted. Well excuse him for being nice to the Uchiha! Sensing this was getting absolutely nowhere, Sakura cut in.

"Sasuke-kun, here." she said and Sasuke looked at the object in her hands. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"It's an energy drink." she said and Sasuke eyed it cautiously. Sakura's heart skipped a few beats, did he think it was tampered with? Okay, maybe it was, but that's not the point! He narrowed his eyes.

"What's it made out of?" he asked and Sakura stammered.

"I-It's made out of...eggs, red bean paste a..and-"

"Tomatoes!" Naruto yelled happily and both genin looked at Naruto.

"Tomatoes?" they both said and Naruto nodded.

"Mmmhm! Big, red, juicy ones! The freshest Konoha has to offer!" he said and Sasuke's body tensed, as Naruto predicted. He knew Sasuke had an extreme soft spot for Tomatoes, so he knew he had this in the bag!

'...Just give in and drink the potion, teme...' he thought and Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Thank you..." he said and took the bottle out of the pink haired girl's hand and chugged it down. Sakura an Naruto's eyes glistened, he drank it! Now, all they had to do was to wait for the potion to take on effect, which shouldn't be too long, as Tsunade stated. Kakashi was chuckling lowly and Sasuke licked his lips.

"That...was horrible..." he said flatly and Naruto and Sakura tensed. He glared.

"What...did you guys make me drink?" he said and Naruto laughed nervously. Wrong move.

"Heh-heh, well, you know...we've been noticing that you've been uber depressed lately, so-"

"My personal problems have nothing to do with you," he said and looked at Sakura.

"Or you."

"B-But, we don't like seeing you so upset!" Naruto said, flushing a bit at his chose of words. At that moment, he could've sworn he saw a faint blush on the Uchiha, but Sasuke placed his mask back on quickly.

"I don't care how you feel...don't meddle into other peoples prob-"

Sasuke suddenly felt dizzy, his footing getting all mashed up and his vision getting blurry, only for a second, though. He glared really hard at the both of them.

"What...the fuck...did you guys make me drink?" he said icily, and Sakura and Naruto both knew they were in deep shit.


	2. Stop bothering me!

**Chapter 2**

Nauto gulped.

"Uh..."

"Dobe...you have exactly 8 seconds to tell me what you just made me drink." he said and Sakura fiddled with her fingers. Maybe listening to Naruto was a very bad idea? Oh, well, it was already done, and Sasuke...

"Dobe...4 seconds." he said flatly and Naruto panicked.

"It was a truth potion!" he blabbed and Sasuke hissed.

"What?"

"Well...we wanted to make you happy! But-"

"A Truth potion won't make me happy. In fact," he said, glaring at the blonde.

"You just pissed me the fuck off." he said and Kakashi looked back at the three. Sakura didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Don't say anything, Sakura. If you weren't a girl, I'd kick your ass right about now." he said and whipped a hand over his forehead. When did it get so hot? He blinked repeatedly, and Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"Teme, don't get so upset..." he grumbled, but Sasuke caught it.

"You made me drink a truth potion. Do you know how dangerous that is?" he asked and Naruto shook his head.

"N-No..."

Sasuke sighed. Of course the dobe wouldn't see then danger in that, he was dangerous and a dobe already. Sucking in a bit of breath, he spoke.

"Naruto...how long..." he said and Naruto gave him a weird look.

"How long what?"

"How long...does this potion last?"he asked and Naruto looked over at Sakura. Sasuke rolled his eyes at that, he should've known. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Well...Lady Tsunade said that it should wear off in about...a week." she said and Sasuke face-palmed himself.

'Just great,' he thought as he looked at the sky.

'Just great...'

"Hn. Kakashi, is it okay if I stay home for a week?" he asked an Kakashi sighed.

"Sadly, no, you still have things to do." he said and Sasuke growled. Dammit, Kakashi...

"What should I do?" he asked and Sakura sighed.

"Deal with it. Just...we won't ask you any questions, okay?" she said and Sasuke nodded. Naruto whistled a bit, and sat down on the bench close by.

"Yeah...we won't ask you anything...anything at all..." he trailed and Sasuke glared.

"Dobe!"

* * *

><p>Everything was going good for a while.<p>

Until...

"Temeeee!"

Yep, Leave it to Naruto to mess up a great afternoon...

"Teme! H-Hey! Why are you leaving?" he asked, and Sasuke stopped walking and turned his head.

"Because you're here," he said and Naruto pouted.

"And don't pout. It makes your face all squishy-like." he said and Naruto's eye twitched. That bastard...

"Sasuke-teme, didn't anyone ask you anything, yet? Has the potion taken affect?" he asked and Sasuke turned all the way around. Naruto was sure curious right now, he really wanted to know.

"No. And I don't know. And quite frankly, I don't care." he said and continued to walk along the road. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?"

"To my parent's graveyard." he said and froze. Crap, why did he say that? Oh, right, that damn potion...shit...

Naruto bit his lip.

"Um...your parent's graveyard?" he asked and Sasuke nodded. He needed to leave. Now.

He sprinted up the hill towards the mountain, but sadly, Naruto was right behind him.

"Sasuke-teme!"

'God, Naruto, stop following me!' Sasuke thought and sighed.

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'? I'm trying to follow you!" he said and Sasuke rolled his eyes. No shit, sherlock..

"Stop following me!"

"I promise I won't make anymore noises! Or talk! I swear!" he said and Sasuke stopped running, causing Nauto to bump into him and fall over each other. Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto off roughly, and stood up.

"Look here, dobe," he said and narrowed his eyes.

"You are not going to follow me, talk to me, or do anything that's remotely related to me for a whole week,you hear me? I...I want you to leave me alone..." he said and Naruto blinked. Ouch, that hurt, bastard...

"But Sasuke-"

"Leave."

"But-"

"I. Said. Leave." he said slowly. Naruto groaned.

"Temeee~"

"Do you want me to kill you? Because I can arrange that..."he said and Naruto looked back and forth. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What the hell was the dobe doing? Naruto shook his head. He looked Sasuke in the eye.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You." he said blankly and Naruto growled.

"Sasuke-teme..."

Sasuke shook his head and teleported to his house, he'd visit his parent's grave later...

* * *

><p>Two days passed and Sasuke was greatful that no one talked to him. Well, excluding the fact that Naruto still talked to him after he promised he wouldn't.<p>

"Sasuke." It was Naruto. Why, kami, why were you tourting him, so?

"Leave me alone, brat." he spat and Naruto scoffed. Really, Sasuke?

"Teme, why are you avoiding me?"

"Because you make everything worse for me."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"W...What?"

"You heard me. Ever since I met you, my life went down hill. My concentration had been foggy, and things have been all Topsy-turvy. And...ever since..." he blushed. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ever since, what, 'suke?"

Sasuke bit his lip. Damn this potion to hell and back ten-fold...

"Ever since we kissed, I couldn't...I couldn't think straight! At all!" he admitted and everything fell silent. Nothing could be heard except for their heavy breathing. Naruto from the shock and Sasuke from pure anger.

"...Uh...I..."

Sasuke looked down, tears threatening to fall down, but he wouldn't...he wouldn't cry! Uchiha's don't cry-

"Sasuke...are..are you...?"

"Dobe-"

"I...do you like me?" he asked and Sasuke looked away.

"...I don't like you," he said and took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you." he said and Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. Sasuke really didn't want to see the look on Naruto's face. It was heartbreaking. Naruto felt his cheeks go hot, and he gulped.

"S-Sasuke-"

"I know what you are going to say. Just...leave." he said, and Naruto could tell he was holding back tears.

"But-"

"I thank you for hearing me out, though. I blame his fucking truth potion, but...thanks. Dobe." he said as a tear fell. Naruto's stomach turned at that, it was his fault Sasuke was like this...but Sasuke wouldn't...

"Goodnight, dobe. I won't...bother you anymore..." he said and pushed Naruto out of his mansion, and locked the door. Nauto, still in a daze, stood there like an idiot. What the hell just happened?

"I screwed everything up..."

Little did Naruto know that he would do just that. Damn that truth potion!

* * *

><p><strong>Hm...I wonder what would happen next, ja? Review and Comment!<strong>


End file.
